Mario Kart: Super Circuit
Virtual Console (3DS) (Ambassador Program) Virtual Console (Wii U) |genre=Racing |modes=Single player, multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console (Nintendo 3DS, Wii U) |media= |input= }} Mario Kart: Super Circuit is the third installment in the Mario Kart series and was released for the Game Boy Advance, which is the first handheld Mario Kart game. The game is known under the name Mario Kart Advance in Japan, making it the only Mario Kart game where the international and Japanese titles differ. This game is a racing game that combines the elements from the previous Mario Kart games, with the key feature of the Mario Kart series being the usage of items obtained from Item Boxes in order for the operator to gain an advantage over the opponents being retained and contains all the courses from Super Mario Kart. Despite being the first handheld Mario Kart title, Mario Kart: Super Circuit allows up to four players to enjoy the game through the Game Link Cable, including a multiplayer mode where only one game cartridge is needed; however, the single cartridge-based multiplayer has heavy restrictions on the content being available. Mario Kart: Super Circuit was first released on July 21, 2001 in Japan and eventually re-released on the 3DS's Virtual Console exclusively to Nintendo 3DS Ambassadors first in Oceania on December 15, 2011. Mario Kart: Super Circuit was re-released again on the Wii U's Virtual Console in North America first on November 13, 2014. Mario Kart: Super Circuit is the only Mario Kart to be developed by Intelligent Systems; the others (excluding the Mario Kart Arcade GP series and Mario Kart 8, which were developed by Namco, and Mario Kart 7, which was partially developed by Retro Studios) have been developed by Nintendo EAD. Additionally, this is the last Mario Kart game where the drivers are sprites rather than models. Gameplay The objective in this game is to place first in the races, as with most racing games. Each race has eight drivers. As in other Mario Kart games, players can drive through Item Boxes which contain items, which can aid the players. On the course, coins are collected to increase the kart's top speed. If the player has no coins, they spin out if they collide with another racer. The player starts a race with 2 to 5 coins depending on the starting position, and 50 coins are found on each course. Therefore, the player can hold up to 55 coins at once. This game has five cups, and each has four new race courses. These cups are the Mushroom Cup, the Flower Cup, the all new Lightning Cup, the Star Cup, and the Special Cup. If players collects 100 coins in each cups after winning Special Cup for the engine class, they unlock the Extra Cup version. These cups contain all of the courses from Super Mario Kart. If the player manages to collect a gold trophy on all of the Super Circuit cups, the background for the title screen changes to a sunset. If the player manages to obtain a triple star ranking for all Super Circuit cups, the title screen's background changes to a night time setting. In addition to the aesthetic changes, the intro's theme also changes. Controls Menu controls Game controls *On the character selection screen, if the player presses the , or button, the character the player is on fires a green shell. If the player presses , or button, the character hops. If the player presses , or button, the characters honk their horn. However, the horn doesn't work if Random is selected. Game modes Mario Kart: Super Circuit has four different game modes: Grand Prix, Time Trial, VS, and Battle Mode. All are accessed by the single player except VS and battle modes. Up to four players can participate using the Game Boy Advance Link cable with even a single game cartridge. However, all players using single cartridge mode are limited to selecting Extra Mushroom Cup using only Yoshi and different colors of him. Grand Prix In this mode, one or two players race against the CPU. The player chooses a cup and plays the four courses it contains. The player earns points by placing within the first four positions. When finished in fifth place or lower, the player must restart the race. The player is able to restart a race three times, with three race flags representing the lives. When the flags run out, the player can no longer restart any race in the cup, and must start from the first race if they fail to reach 4th or higher. When playing with two players, only one player has to finish in the top four in order to move on to the next race. At the end of the cup, the player with the most points wins. There are three different speeds to choose from, each with varying difficulty. * 50cc - This engine size is the smallest engine size. Karts go at a slower pace than other engine sizes. Computers rarely use items against the player. This engine size is best suited for beginners. * 100cc - A slightly larger engine size. Karts go slightly faster than 50cc, but not as fast as 150cc. Computers use items more often against the player. This engine size is better suited for intermediate players. * 150cc - The largest engine size. Karts go at their fastest. The computer regularly uses items against the player, such as frequently throwing Red Shells, using Boos, or even tossing a Spiny Shell. This engine size is best suited for expert players. Ranking Depending on a player's performance in GP, the player can achieve one of the following eight ranks: * ⭐⭐⭐: The player must score first consistently in the GP races and has fulfilled the requirements as stated below. * ⭐⭐ * ⭐ * A: The player has collected all 36 points. * B: The player has collected at least 30 points. * C: The player has collected at least 25 points. * D: The player has collected at least 20 points. * E: The player has not fulfilled the above stated requirements. Several factors account for a hidden score, which then translates to a rank.http://www.gamefaqs.com/gba/371318-mario-kart-super-circuit/faqs/67255 * The more coins collected, the higher the score. * The player's time on each lap. Points are awarded depending on the time and are never deducted. * The more times and longer players hit the brakes, the lower their score. This does not count if players brake to avoid a slip from a Banana Peel. * The more times and longer players let go of the acceleration button, the lower their score. * Using Triple Red Shells, Stars, and Lightning Bolts decreases the score, with the Star decreasing the score the most. * If Lakitu must pick up the player, the score is lowered. Initiating the mini-turbo at the correct time will negate it somewhat, however. * The more times players hit enemy racers or obstacles, their score is lowered. Hitting walls slightly decreases the score more. * Getting hit by items lowers their score. * The more retries used, the lower their score. * The more time the player spends outside the track, the lower their score. * Starting the race with a boost increases the score. * Initiating more drift mini-turbos increases the score. * Passing an item box while already having an item (but not deployed yet) increases the score. * Picking certain characters can also affect the score, giving bonus points. This is because some have less grip on the road than others, so the game rewards characters with the least grip the most points. ** Bowser (45 points) ** Wario (40 points) ** Donkey Kong (40 points) ** Mario (30 points) ** Luigi (30 points) ** Princess Peach (10 points) ** Toad (10 points) ** Yoshi (0 points) Time Trial One player can race against the best times on each course with no CPU opponents. After beating a best time, players can save Ghost data onto each time trial course. Whenever the player races on that course again, the player's Ghost mirrors movements of the saved data. Ghost data can also be downloaded from other players using the Game Boy Link Cable. Players are given a Triple Mushroom for use during Time Trials. Players also have the option to view their Ghost data using the Records option. Players can either turn their Ghost on or off during Time Trials using the before selecting the mode. Quick Run Quick Run is a one player VS mode, unique to Mario Kart: Super Circuit, that enables players to race on any tracks they unlocked with no restrictions or regulations. Players can choose what engine size they want to race on, with the difficulty level alongside with the speed. Players can alter the number of laps, appearance of coins, and item boxes by pressing before accessing this mode. Later Mario Kart installments since Mario Kart DS have a similar mode to Quick Run, which is named VS mode except that single players can also access the mode. VS VS mode is basically a Quick Run mode with two to four players. This mode cannot be accessed by only one player. CPU players are turned off in this mode. The game counts how many times the player won or lost against other players. Players can play with multiple game cartridges or just a single cartridge via Game Boy Link Cable. When using a single cartridge, however, players are limited to their choices. Players will use a different colored Yoshi. Player 1 will be Green, player 2 Red, player 3 Blue, and player 4 Yellow. Aside from that, the only courses available are four SNES courses: Mario Circuit 1, Donut Plains 1, Ghost Valley 1, and Bowser Castle 1. Battle Just like VS mode, Battle mode cannot be played with only one player. The player participates with one to three other players in attempt to pop each other balloons using items. Also seen in VS mode, the game counts how many times the players won or lost. When a player loses all of their balloons, the player turns into a Bob-omb. The Bob-omb can make it more difficult for the other players by either picking up item boxes or blasting into their karts. Characters All playable characters from Mario Kart 64 return, along with colored Yoshis appearing only in the multiplayer mode. As in all previous games, they also race in the same go-karts, but with different sizes and colors that suit each playable character. Also, as in all previous games, each racer is classified into three categories: lightweight, middleweight, and heavyweight, each class with their own advantages and disadvantages. Additionally, in VS play with a single cartridge, all players use Yoshi, with each being a different color. Many other characters appear in the game as nonplayable. Some can help out, such as Lakitu, who can pull characters out of the water, and Boo, who serves as an item. Other characters are mainly there to serve as obstacles to racers, and many hinder the racers by making them spin out. Drivers Characters are divided into three classes depending on their weight: Light, Medium, and Heavy. Characters' speed and weight stats are viewable at the player select screen. (Note: Although the stat is displayed as "speed" in-game, this is a mistranslation, as the original Japanese version displays it as "acceleration.") Lightweights are generally characterized by having high acceleration and low top speed. They are knocked easier by heavyweights and middleweights and skid easier. Peach and Toad share the same stats as having the highest acceleration and the least weight and speed in the game, and Yoshi offers slightly less acceleration for slightly better weight and speed. Middleweights are classified by their all-around stats. They do not excel at anything, nor do they have any significantly low stats. Mario and Luigi, the only middleweights, share the same stats. Heavyweights have a very high speed and weight stat, but suffer from low acceleration. They also skid less than karts of lighter weight. Bowser offers the most weight and speed in the game but the worst acceleration while Wario and Donkey Kong have slightly worse speed and weight in exchange for slightly higher acceleration. MKSC_Mario.jpg | Acceleration: ★★★☆☆ Weight: ★★★☆☆ MKLG.PNG | Acceleration: ★★★☆☆ Weight: ★★★☆☆ MKPC.PNG | Peach Acceleration: ★★★★★ Weight: ★☆☆☆☆ MKTD.PNG | Toad Acceleration: ★★★★★ Weight: ★☆☆☆☆ MKYS.PNG | Yoshi Acceleration: ★★★★☆ Weight: ★★☆☆☆ MKDK.PNG | Acceleration: ★★☆☆☆ Weight: ★★★★☆ MKWR.PNG | Acceleration: ★★☆☆☆ Weight: ★★★★☆ MKBW.PNG | Acceleration: ★☆☆☆☆ Weight: ★★★★★ Exclusive to VS play with a single cartridge * Red Yoshi (Player 2) Acceleration: ★★★★☆ Weight: ★★☆☆☆ * Blue Yoshi (Player 3) Acceleration: ★★★★☆ Weight: ★★☆☆☆ * Yellow Yoshi (Player 4) Acceleration: ★★★★☆ Weight: ★★☆☆☆ Rival order Similar to Super Mario Kart, a preset order of CPU opponents from slowest to fastest exists for each character in Grand Prix mode. In Quick Run mode, the orders are reversed, except in the first track of each cup. When playing Grand Prix in multiplayer, the rival order depends on the first player's character. Non-playable Items Mario Kart: Super Circuit features eleven of the fourteen items from Mario Kart 64, with no new additions, also making this the only Mario Kart game to not introduce any items. Like past games, items are found in Item Boxes and are typically used to hinder opponents and assist players who obtain them. Courses The game features twenty new courses, and brings back the original twenty courses of Super Mario Kart (but, due to the Grand Prix format, they are organized in five cups instead of four). However, most courses brought back have the hazards removed found in them such as the Monty Moles in the Donut Plains, oil slicks in the Mario Circuits, and the Thwomps in Bowser Castles and Rainbow Road. The only hazards that have stayed are the breakable blocks in the Ghost Valley and Vanilla Lake, as well as water holes in Koopa Beach. The cups containing Super Mario Kart courses are unlocked for usage in Grand Prix Mode by finishing the respective engine class' Special Cup consisting of Mario Kart: Super Circuit tracks in first place, and then completing each cups again, while collecting at least 100 coins. Mario Kart: Super Circuit features 40 race tracks on the Game Card. This is the second highest amount of racing tracks in any Mario Kart game, the most being Mario Kart 8 and its enhanced port, with 48 race tracks in total. Mario Kart: Super Circuit also has the most Bowser Castles (four from this game's tracks and three from the original's tracks, making seven total tracks) in any Mario Kart game to date. Super Circuit tracks Extra tracks These courses were originally featured in Super Mario Kart, and are reused in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. The player races five laps on these tracks in Grand Prix mode. These courses lack some of the obstacles from Super Mario Kart. Coin locations are also changed so that each track has exactly 50 coins. Mario Kart DS and onward would later have a very similar feature called Retro Grand Prix, which features four cups consisting of tracks from all past Mario Kart games. Battle courses Four new battle courses appear in the game. No battle courses from the previous Mario Kart games return; however, all four of the courses from Super Mario Kart exist in the game's code and are playable through hacking. MKSC-BattleCourse1-icon.png|Battle Course 1 MKSC-BattleCourse2-icon.png|Battle Course 2 MKSC-BattleCourse3-icon.png|Battle Course 3 MKSC-BattleCourse4-icon.png|Battle Course 4 Reception Critical reception Mario Kart: Super Circuit received critical acclaim. It scored an average of 91.54% based on 39 reviews in GameRankings and an average of 93 based on 24 reviews in Metacritic.[http://www.gamerankings.com/gba/371318-mario-kart-super-circuit/index.html GameRankings score of Mario Kart: Super Circuit] GameRankings.[http://www.metacritic.com/game/game-boy-advance/mario-kart-super-circuit Metacritic score of Mario Kart: Super Circuit]. Metacritic. Craig Harris of IGN praised nearly all of the game's aspects and noted that the extra development time of the game can make it outstanding. He ended with, "It's a GBA game with very few flaws -- it's a shame that it didn't quite make the system launch, but the extra wait did the game wonders, and it shouldn't be missed." He gave the game a 9.5 out of 10.Harris, Craig. (August 29, 2001) [http://www.ign.com/articles/2001/08/29/mario-kart-super-circuit Mario Kart: Super Circuit review] IGN. Tom Bramwell of Eurogamer gave the game a 9 out of 10. Though he criticized the lack of backlighting due to the Game Boy Advance system lacking it and the pick-up system of Lakitu, he praised the game for being a vast, improved "conversion" of Super Mario Kart onto the Game Boy Advance. He wrote, "It has everything a single player, or indeed a foursome of like-minded console gamers, could ever dream of, and all with the added benefit of extensive replayability. With Super Mario Advance 2 still a way off, Mario Kart Super Circuit is the killer app for GameBoy Advance as of now. Buy it."Bramwell, Tom. (September 27, 2001) [http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/r_mksc_gba Mario Kart: Super Circuit review]. Eurogamer. Joao Diniz Sanches of Pocket Gamer UK gave the game a 9 out of 10. He praised the game for being universally and immediately fun.Sanches, Joao Diniz (October 21, 2005) [http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/GameBoy/Mario+Kart%3A+Super+Circuit/review.asp?c=395 Mario Kart: Super Circuit review]. Pocket Gamer UK. Ron DelVillano of Nintendo Life reviewed the ambassador version of Mario Kart: Super Circuit and gave the game a 7 out of 10. Though he noted the game's aging and that the multiplayer is removed in the 3DS ambassador version, he called the game fun and worthwhile to play with.DelVillano, Ron (December 22, 2011) [http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/2011/12/mario_kart_super_circuit_3dsvc Mario Kart: Super Circuit review]. Nintendo Life. Sales Mario Kart: Super Circuit is the fourth best selling game for the Game Boy Advance, selling 5.91 million copies worldwide, as of March 31, 2009. Pre-release and unused content Early Nintendo Power screenshots showed that the characters had different, "super-deformed" sprites of bigger heads contrasted by smaller karts. The game was planned to feature all 14 of the Mario Kart 64 items, but the Banana Bunch, Golden Mushroom, and Fake Item Box were removed for unknown reasons. The unfinished versions can be seen by using a GameShark code: the Banana Bunch is non-functional, the Golden Mushroom acts like a normal Mushroom but gives the ability to have infinite boosts even if no item is shown, and the Fake Item Box causes racers to spin out of control as with a Banana, instead of crash. Mario Kart Advance SW 2000 screen 1.png Mario Kart Advance SW 2000 screen 2.png Staff Mario Kart: Super Circuit was developed by Intelligent Systems, the same company behind the Paper Mario series and the WarioWare series. Takeshi Ando and Yukio Morimoto directed the game while the executive producer was Hiroshi Yamauchi. The Donkey Kong 3D model used in the pre-rendered sprites was provided by Rare Ltd.. Glitches CPU Glitch To perform this glitch, the player must select the Rainbow Road track with any character in 100cc or 150cc. When the race starts, the player must obtain a banana. At the shortcut area, the player must place the banana on the very corner of the curb leading to the shortcut. After that, the player must drive backward until the player is between the shortcut and the other side, then park on the middle of the track. If a CPU hits the player, the CPU may hit the banana and fall off. When the CPU is put back on track, it will drive toward the shortcut but still falling. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtHXp-x97sU Koopa Beach 1 Glitch Shortcut If the player spindrifts after the finish line then aims behind it correctly, that player can perform a glitch were it could count as a lap if they shroomed behind the finish line with a hop. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfliDVHErIk Cheese Land Glitch Shortcut If the player spindrifts 270 degrees right going behind the starting line, that player could perform a glitch where the player can use a mushroom and a hop onto Little Mouser to count all three laps if successful. This will work with any character. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9b6x17hCu0 References to other games * Super Mario Kart: All previous race courses return with the hazards removed. Coins as a gameplay mechanic has been used in Mario Kart: Super Circuit as well. Part of the music used for Boo Lake/Broken Pier and Rainbow Road is a remix of the music from the Ghost Valley and Rainbow Road courses in Super Mario Kart. * Super Mario 64: The theme for the Bowser Castle courses has a similar bassline to that of the Bowser battle theme in this game. * Mario Kart 64: Many sprites and artwork in this game are based off the Mario Kart 64 ones, such as the karts, characters, and the character selection screen portraits. Losing characters in Mario Kart: Super Circuit in battle mode also turns into Bob-ombs, something that is similar to turning into Mini Bomb Kart. The selection of playable characters is exactly the same as in this game. Also, most voice clips (with the notable exception of Yoshi's) are reused from this game, specifically the Japanese version; Luigi, Peach, Wario, Toad, and the system voice's clips were not replaced with their Western versions when the game was localized for overseas release. * Yoshi's Story: Shy Guy Beach is based on the level Shy Guy's Ship from this game. * Paper Mario: Bowser's Castle is in the background of Rainbow Road. The Hammer Bro seen during the awards ceremony has the same appearance as in this game. References in later games * Mario Power Tennis: Lightning Cup returns as part of the Gimmick Masters section of this game's tournament mode. However, said cup goes by the name "Thunder Cup" in that game, whether in the English or Japanese version, as Lightning Cup has been usually called Thunder Cup in Japan. * Mario Kart DS: This game uses the ranking system of Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Also, four GBA tracks return in this game: Peach Circuit, Bowser Castle 2, Luigi Circuit and Sky Garden. The Lightning Cup has been traditionally modified as one of the four retro cups, and Sky Garden appears in the Lightning Cup in both of the games, a first and only time for the series. The Quick Run concept has been reused and renamed as Vs. Mode. The idea of returning older courses originates from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. * Mario Kart Wii: Shy Guy Beach, Bowser Castle 3, and Battle Course 3 return in this game. * Mario Kart 7: Bowser Castle 1 and Battle Course 1 return in this game. * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U: One of the songs is a medley of the Rainbow Road themes from this game, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart 7. * Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: Mario Circuit returns as a retro course in this game and now features anti-gravity on the U-shaped section that has been inclined. Cheese Land and Ribbon Road return in Mario Kart 8 as retro courses in the second DLC pack, and come standard in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Gallery Mario laurel wreath MKSC.jpg|Mario Mario vs Bowser MKSC.jpg|Mario and Bowser MKSC Characters.png|Lakitu and the playable characters Kart.jpg|Group art of all playable characters Mksc desert.jpg|Wario and Toad racing on Yoshi Desert. Mksc beach.jpg|Donkey Kong, Toad, and Mario racing on Shy Guy Beach. Media Names in other languages Trivia * This is one of the last few games (next to Mario Party 3, and to an extent Super Smash Bros. Melee) to have the Mario franchise use its N64-era art direction, which had been in place since Super Mario 64 in 1996. * This and Mario Kart: Double Dash!! are the only Mario Kart games to have a "random character" option. * This game was going to make use of the e-Reader at one point according to the European website for the game, however the section of the site intended to provide details on the e-Cards has nothing more than a "Coming Soon" notice.Mario Kart: Super Circuit - European Gamesite * This game was planned to release in mainland China by iQue, but left unreleased due to the huge scene of piracy in China at that time. The unreleased Chinese prototype received an ISBN, meaning it was approved for distribution despite the ban on video games from Chinese government. References External links *Japanese website *European (UK) microsite *Japanese commercial *American commercial (full) *American commercial (extended) *American commercial (short) de:Mario Kart: Super Circuit it:Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Category:Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Racing Games Category:2001 games Category:2011 games Category:3DS Ambassador games Category:Player's Choice Category:Virtual Console Games